The Birthday Present
by naynay
Summary: Seven year olds Raphael and Donatello try to find the perfect gift for Leonardo.Finally Finished
1. Default Chapter

This is my first attempt at Fan Fiction. I do own any of the characters in this story expect for Cuppie. 

Sorry this took such a long time to finish but here is the rest. I hope you like it. Let me know.

****

The Birthday Present

Chapter 1

Seven year old Raphael was trying his little brain at what to get Leo for his birthday. He thought 

of everything he could think of but nothing seemed right. It was getting late which meant he only had one 

more day to get him something. All of a sudden he heard his master calling for him and his brother 

Donatello . Splinter sounded angry, Raph wondered why until he remembered the mess in the bedroom that 

he and Donnie were supposed to have cleaned up already. "Raphael! Donatello!" He heard again," Come here!" 

Raph sighed and went to Splinter. He noticed that Splinter did not look happy. "Master I can explain"…He 

started but Splinter stopped him and said "come with me". 

He led the turtles into their bedroom and stopped. "Now this room will be cleaned by bed time or 

else you two will be on restriction tomorrow. "But Master," Raph tried "we only have twenty minutes till 

bedtime there's no way we can get this cleaned by then". But Splinter wasn't buying it. "You have had all 

day, have you not?" "Yes" Raph and Donnie said quietly. "Then you have until 8:30 to get this room cleaned 

and at that he left the two young turtles to finish the task at hand".

"You might as well face it Raph we are on restriction tomorrow because there is no way we can get this cleaned by bedtime" Donnie 

pointed out. Raph sighed, "You're right but we have to try anyway". The two got to work but as both of them thought the room 

wasn't cleaned by the time Splinter came in and told them it was bedtime. "Okay" they both said quietly and obeyed. 

Once they were in bed Splinter began his speech "You two had all day to get your room cleaned and chose not to. Since you chose 

not to obey you leave me no choice then to carry through with my word".

Raph and Donnie looked at each other and then at Splinter. They both knew that this was something he didn't really want to do, 

but they knew what they has done so he had no choice. "Yes Master Splinter" "Very well then tomorrow the two of you will get up 

have breakfast, practice and then clean your room and stay in it for the remainder of the day, understood?" They both said they did 

as Splinter turned off the light. "Good night my sons" "Good night Master Splinter" 


	2. two

Okay for the rest of the story I do not now or have ever owned the turtles.

Chapter 2

Raph had a very hard time sleeping that night, due to the fact that he was not going to be able to 

get anything for Leo for his birthday, or was he?. He had just came up with a plan. A very stupid 

plan if he got caught but if he didn't……Raph fell into a deep sleep after that. At 7:00 the next 

morning he sprang out of bed waking up Donnie in the process. Donnie was very shocked at 

Raphs attitude considering the night before. "Hey Raph, what's going on?" Raph looked over at 

him and tried to act innocent "What do you mean" Donnie could take a hint. He would find out 

later anyway's. "Never mind come on lets go have breakfast."

As they walked toward the kitchen they could hear Michaelangelo and Leonardo arguring over 

breakfast cereals. The agurement ceased when Splinter got in the middle of it. "Leonardo! 

Michaelangelo! You two can clean up the kitchen and then join us in the training room." "Yes 

Master Splinter."

After practice Splinter sent Donatello and Raphael to their room, while Michaelangelo and 

Leonardo watched TV. As they cleaned their room Raph explained his plan to Donnie. "You see 

Donnie no one has to know that were gone. All we have to do is sneak out the back way and go 

get Leo a present and then come home. I promise we will only be gone an hour even if we don't 

find anything." "Okay?" Donnie gave Raph a look and said "are you nuts? what about Splinter?". 

He doesn't even have to know. "Um earth to Raphael, Splinter knows everything!! Remember?" 

Raph shrugged "well then we will worry about that when the time comes okay? Now come on, are 

you going or not?" Donnie sighed "Alright Raph I'll go." "But we better not get caught." Raph and 

Donnie quietly slipped out the back door and down the sewer pipes that lead away from their 

home.

Meanwhile back at the lair Splinter was getting th feeling something wasn't right but wasn't sure 

what. He tried to the feeling out of his and turned his attention back to Mike and Leo. 

Master may Leo and I go outside and play? Mike asked. Splinter smiled of course you may but I 

will need to go with you. Please go and tell Donatello and Raphael what we are going to do. Okay 

master.

He ran off toward the bedroom and shouted Hey dudes were going out to play, Dudes? Donnie? 

Raph? Hey where are you guys? Master Splinter! Master Splinter! Come quick. Raph and Donnie 

are gone! Splinter frowned, Gone? He then started to worry about all the dangers two young 

turtles could get themselves into. Michaelangelo , Leonardo stay here please I am going to look for 

them. 

Chapter 3 coming soon I promise this time


	3. three

Okay I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up…. When I think of a good excuse I'll tell you one…. Until then on with the story

Chapter 3

Meanwhile Raph and Donnie were looking for the perfect gift. "You know when Splinter realizes we're gone we are going to be in so much trouble" Donnie whined. "Donnie!" Raph hissed "I know that but well it's to late to turn back now, right?" Then after a few more minutes they heard a sound. Raph and Donnie stopped dead in their tracks. "What was that?" Donnie asked. "Um probably just the wind", Raph gulped. "Maybe we should go back", Donnie said quietly. "Okay let's think for a minute shall we?" Raph asked sarcastically, "We go home Splinter not only puts us on restriction even longer, He also makes us do extra chores, and makes practice twice as much for 3 years" "Raph I really don't think he would do that for 3 years", "and" Raph interpreted "we still wouldn't get a birthday present". "Okay" Don finally agreed. "I guess we might as well get the gift", grrr. "Hey there's that sound again only this time I know what it is" Raph said. "What?" Donnie asked. "It's a puppy! But it's pretty far down in that hole". "How do we get it Raph?" "Um…. I'm not sure Donnie but I think it's hurt". 

(Meanwhile back at the lair). "I'm bored Leo!" "Well what can I do Mike?" " I don't know but I want to do something," "I'm mad at Donnie and Raph." "Why Mike?" "Because of them we can't go outside" Leo the perfect son suddenly had an idea. "We could go look for them." "What?!" Mike asked he was surprised that Leo had come up with an idea like that but then he smiled, if Leo came up with them it must be okay. "All right Leo, but what if splinter finds out?" "Then we'll be in trouble, but how could he find out he's out looking for them also right?" " Uh huh Mike said unsure of what his brother was thinking." "Then let's go look. Hey what if they went down the other passage?" Leo said. "You mean the one that we are not supposed to go down?" Mike exclaimed! "Uh huh", Leo said, "Wow!" " But I don't want to go down there, There could be monsters!" "Don't be a chicken Mike." "I'm not!" "Whatever look if we go down the other passage were sure to run into Splinter do you want to do that?" "Well no." Mike whispered. "Okay then, lets go." Mike gulped and followed his brother down the passage. Meanwhile Splinter had spotted his two sons Donatello and Raphael trying to reach something. He approached ninja like and came up right behind Raph. "Can you reach it Donnie?" "Not exactly.. uh oh…. Hi Sensei." Raph gulped "Sensei?" "Yes Raphael?" Splinter said. Raph and Donnie looked at their sensei guiltily " Master Splinter, there's a puppy down there" Raph said hurrily. Splinter sighed and reached down for the puppy and pulled him out. He then turned to hand Raph the puppy. "Let's go home we need to talk." Donnie and Raph and the puppy silently and slowly followed Splinter home. 

When they returned Splinter realized instantly that Michaelango and Leonardo were gone. Splinter sighed and looked sternly at his other two sons. " I have to get Leonardo and Michaelango." " You two stay here" " I want you to obey this time oh and please keep that puppy out of mischief." "Yes sensei" both turtles spoke at the same time. Splinter nodded once he had left Raph looked at the puppy. "He is so cute what are we going to name it." "I'm not sure what is it?" "What is it? It's a puppy." "I know that Raph I meant is it a boy or a girl?" "Oh how do we tell?" "Well…. We have to look at…" "You mean?" "Yes." "Hey I got a great idea lets give it to Leo for his birthday." "Hey yeah! That is if Splinter lets us keep it." "I'm sure he will." 

Meanwhile Splinter had figured out where Michaelango and Leonardo had gone. I wish they would listen to me once in a while, he thought. Splinter was shocked about the fact that Leonardo had done something against his wishes, but not as much as he was always trying to protect his little brothers. Splinter walked down the tunnel watching out for pieces of glass and other sharp objects as he searched for his sons. 


	4. four

Okay here is the LAST chapter.. I really didn't mean to leave you guys hanging for 2 years. Time just got away from me. Thanks for the reviews.

I still don't own the Turtles or Splinter. I do own Cuppie

Chapter 4

Leonardo and Michelangelo were LOST. There really was no other word for it. Mikey started to cry, Leo sighed and put on hand on his brothers shell trying to comfort him. "Shh Mikey it will be alright" Leo said although he didn't have any idea how they would be found. Mikey wiped his eyes with the back of his hand "how?" he asked "Master Splinter doesn't even know where we are, we don't even know where we are." He reminded his big brother. Leo didn't know what to say he just held Mikey tight and prayed that Splinter would find them.

Splinter was walking through an area that he had never explored. His senses told him they were here somewhere. It figures, his two sons went down this tunnel since it was the first tunnel you came across if you left the lair and turned right. Normally he and his sons would leave the lair and turn left as that led them to the dump and other places they usually went to. His sons were told NEVER to go in any other tunnel unless they were with him. He had only gone into this tunnel one time before seven years earlier when he was trying to find the perfect place for them to live. He remembered that it was full of turns and broken glass and other stuff that could be dangerous, but the real reason that he didn't pick that tunnel was the fact that it took the water longer to go down after it rained, then it did in the other tunnel. He had been walking a good 20 minutes now and hadn't heard or seen his sons anywhere. He was beginning to think that they went down the other tunnel and his senses were just playing tricks on him. He was about to turn around when he heard crying. Splinter sighed he knew that cry. He walked faster in case something was really wrong with Michelangelo or Leonardo. As he got closer he could hear them talking.

"Hey Mike, maybe I can reach Splinter mentally." Leo told his younger brother. Mike stopped crying and looked at Leo hopefully "really Leo? I didn't know you could do that." "I haven't done it before but we have been working on it with Sensei and he always says I'm his best student." Mike giggled "No he doesn't say that he says you are the most disciplined , Raph says you're the best student and a bunch of other stuff" Mike reminded him. Leo frowned "so I can still try" Mike stopped giggling "okay Leo go ahead" Leo sat down and tried to meditate but since Splinter had just started teaching them this he really wasn't sure how to get started. He wasn't going to let Mike know that though so he made it look like he could. Just then the two heard a sound and a voice "Michelangelo, Leonardo? Are you there?" Mike yelled in delight "were here Sensei. Over here" he yelled. Leo stood up and smiled at his little brother "See I told you I knew how." Mike hugged Leo and then bounded up to Splinter "how did you find us?" he asked. Splinter hugged him and Leonardo "That's not important right now, what is important is the two of you are safe." He told them and then he looked sternly at them and said "Come, let's go home we have a lot to talk about" Leo and Mike gulped and quietly followed their sensei home.

When they were nearing the lair they heard a bark. Mikes eyes grew as big as saucers and he looked up at Splinter. "What was that?" he asked. Splinter smiled "that would be our guest that Donatello and Raphael brought home" Mike didn't have to be told twice and ran into the lair. "Hey guys were home, where's the dog?" Mike shouted not wasting any time in asking. Donatello and Raphael walked out of their bedroom with the puppy following right behind. "Right here" Raph told him. "Oh cool what's his name?" Mike asked but before Raph could reply, Splinter cleared his throat "I believe that we have some issues to discuss." The four turtles wished they were anywhere but in the lair at that point in time. Splinter sat in his chair and motioned for the turtles to sit down as well.

Splinter took a few minutes to decide what he was going to tell them and to let them think about the events of the day. When he finally knew what he was going to say he began to speak. "Today all four of you broke the most important rule that I have given you so far. You all left the lair without me and put yourselves into some very bad situations. You could've gotten yourselves hurt or worse. I am glad that nothing like that happed to you. You are all very lucky. Now to make sure this doesn't happen again, Raphael and Donatello the two of you are restricted to the lair for 2 weeks plus the day that you were supposed to serve today." Don and Raph hung their heads but they both knew they were getting off easy so they didn't say anything. "Michelangelo and Leonardo, both of you are also restricted for 2 weeks and since you also went down a tunnel you knew was off limits you will be given extra chores for the next 2 days so you do not get bored."

Splinter stopped talking and looked down at the puppy, picking it up he begin to speak again. "Now about this little girl, Raphael what were you planning on doing with her?" Raph wasn't expecting that question, "well we were going to...if it's okay.. we were going to give her to Leo for his birthday. If you would let us keep her." Splinter sighed and glanced at Leo. Leo was getting excited about the idea about having a puppy but he wasn't sure if Splinter was going to allow her to stay. Splinter smiled "Leonardo, if you would like to have the reasonability that comes with taking care of a pet then you may keep her." Leo couldn't believe his ears, he was going to get to have a dog. He looked at the puppy, she had some how managed to get out of his sensei's arms and was drinking out of an old cup someone had left on the floor. The cup fell over suddenly and the puppy ran off for a second, she then came back over to investigate the cup and started playing in the water and with the cup. Leo looked back up at Splinter "I will take the reasonability and I will take good care of her." Splinter smiled "alright Leonardo, now what are you going to name her?" Leo looked back down at her again "How about cuppie?" At that Cuppie barked excitelly, "listen to her" Mike said happily "she likes her new name. Splinter then looked back at his four sons "alright I believe it is bedtime now growing dogs need their rest and so do growing turtles. Good night my sons" Cuppie barked at Splinter, He smiled "forgive me Cuppie, good night to you also." And at that Cuppie followed her new master into his room.

The End

Okay I don't know if I liked the end and may change it soon. I hope you liked the rest of the story.


End file.
